Osaku Penthouse
The Osaku Penthouse is the most expensive luxury apartment on Vegas. Heavily invested as a borderline nightclub, the actual house itself is a stylish fortress with external and hidden security features. Origins With the rapid development of casinos and gambling on Vegas, the birth of expensive hotels arose. A great desire for criminal mob bosses and valuable resort tourists resulted in the construction of great condominiums suited for each needs. The Osaku Penthouse was a top-tier masterpiece, with a general focus on balancing expensive visiting needs and the needs of masterminds. History After being constructed in 52 AF, the Osaku Penthouse was sold to the highest bidder. The original owner was the corrupt official Dominic Gelver, who used his embezzled funds to throw lavish parties. His illegal fortune paid for expensive art and renovated rooms to provide top of the line beauty and comfort. However, substance abuse pushed him to the point of paranoia. Gelver invested the rest of his money on security system, upgrading the windows and rooms into monitored, reinforced sections. Weapon compartments were installed and armed, until Dominic eventually committed suicide by jumping from his balcony in 60 AF, claiming he was under mind-control. The Osaku Penthouse was again sold to the highest bidder throughout the 60's, with no owner living there longer than 2 years. Few upgrades were installed through the temporary owners, aside from furniture upgrades and maintenance. The biggest change arrived in 65 AF, coming as an underground bunker suited for the popular H.M.V. form of transportation. A direct elevator connection was constructed to allow easy access to said parking. Amidst the Xeno-Federation War in the 70's, the Osaku Penthouse was used as a storage and strategic center by a few leading officials, but was quickly abandoned. Though perfectly fine, the apartment saw little action until 81 AF. A young Gigi Deelite purchased the apartment, which served as her ultimate HQ. From her new home, she established new fashion trends and hosted expensive parties. Gigi invested more money into her house, upgrading every single feature. The speaker systems, the entertainment units, the furniture, the layout and the security were all buffed whenever Gigi felt like it. With every new style emerging, Deelite would change the apartment to suit her needs. Eventually, however, Gigi grew weary of her Vegas house, and her ultimate expansion as CEO offered better opportunities, away from the papparazi. In 89 AF, she put the apartment up for auction, and left the penthouse fully stocked. Haruka Yoshimitsu used her new found fortune to buy the luxury castle, turning it into her permanent party abode. Importing Lucky Strike, and throwing more money into the entertainment, Yoshi threw an extravagant party until it was eventually interrupted by the Gentlemen. Following the destructive battle down below, the Osaku Penthouse was damaged and forced into renovation. Features Entrance to the Penthouse can only be accessed through a regularly-guarded elevator, requiring an invitation or a key. Access via garage is also available under the same prerequisites. At the top, the entrance contains two golden doors, etched with twin dragons. The foyer boasts a waterfall sculpture, illuminated with soft light and gold trimming. All entry requires a security pass or a key to enter. The suite features 5 bedrooms, each unique in design. The master bedroom is connected to a console that has controls to all security features, with due password checks. Adjustable auto-correcting blinds and photochromic-enhanced windows prevent any blinding from Vegas' bright sun, and keep each room cooled. Each bedroom boosts a walk-in closet, reinforced defenses, and individual entertainment systems, with the ability to activate interior soundproofing and deafen outside influences. The living room features a stunning view over the city, with locked bulletproof, photocromic windows that can only be opened through overrides to prevent assassination. The room provides ample dance space, multiple couches, the highest-level sound system and a stunning holographic display for party needs. The lighting system is preprogrammed for dance engagements, and hungover mornings. The bathrooms are marbled tile, with elegant fountain displays and ample bathtub/shower space for multiple bathers. Each restroom is fully stocked with imported bathing salts and soaps. Each room boasts multiple hidden compartments for weapons, narcotics and equipment in case of emergency. A hidden door leads to a command center with multiple scanners and high-tech equipment left over from previous owners. Category:Locations